Freya's Search
by Bunny Girle
Summary: Updated with Chapter 4. Freya begins her search for Zidane and Sir. Fratley, her true love. She is also seeking out her friends to see how they are doing. But what will she find as she travels on her way. (Ever wonder how the characters spent their time w
1. Default Chapter

Freya's Search Chapter one: A bunch of Little Vivi's  
  
Note: Ok I just beat FF9 and I have to admit it was quite a tear jerker. Hey! Can I help it if I am a sensitive individual? Any way the ending got me asking how in the world did Vivi (my second favorite character) have kids. I mean he was only eight. And I know some of you out there are going to sign the review and say. "But the caption said a while latter." Well Eiko didn't age did she? Anyway I thought I'd fill in the gab with some small stories. This is the first. I plan on the second being about my top favorite character Freya. Yeah the rat chick. By the way Our gall is gong to be the one to search out and find out the story behind the gap.  
  
Note 2: Freya rules her Dragon Knight abilities kick some major ass. Just wanted to say that and oh. I did not create Final fantasy 9. DUh. That assume tittle belongs to square.  
  
  
Freya stood looking out over the dense forest that led to the Black Mage vilage. Her tale flicked quickly behind her as she plunged her spear deep into the soft earth. How hard could it be to find that village. After all Zidane had done it countless times. Freya stopped.   
She looked down at the tip of her spear and wiped away a tear that had trailed down her nose. It was painful to think of her friend. It had been months since Zidane had decided to remain at the Lifa tree. Freya shook her head and pushed her hat up.  
"Even when your not around your bugging my thoughts." She said with a smile. She reached out and plucked her spear from the ground and slung it over her shoulder. Above her a few owls hooted.   
Looking up Freya laughed and shook her head. "Of course. That ridicules tip. Where there are no owls." Freya said and started down a path. She passed a sign that stated what she had just said and chuckled to herself.  
It was wonderful to feel so carefree. The forest was truly lovely, it reminded her of Burmecia, the old Burmecia's forests. As she walked on her mind began to race. What would she say to Vivi.  
Vivi, the shy boy, he had always been so gentle. Even when the citizens of Gia shunned him and his kind out of fear. But that had been Kuja's doing. And in the end all was forgiven, even Kuja's evil ways had been overlooked. A part of Freya was glad about this. But another part hated Kuja, and blamed him for all of the heart ache that she had endured.  
She was lost in her thoughts as she continued to walk past sign after sign. Her frustration was returning, it seemed as if she had been walking for hours. Freya sighed and wiped her brow. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw him. Jumping to her feet she turned and smiled widely.  
"Vivi my good lad." She said. Strangely, Vivi turned and ran away from her. Puzzled Freya called after him. "Vivi, my lad what is wrong?" She started after him.  
"Vivi?" Freya called as she entered the Black Mage village.  
"Lady Freya?" Asked a voice. Freya turned to see Myketo walking up to her and smiling. Freya smiled at her.  
"Myketo," she said. "I am pleased I find you well." Freya said staring at the girl. It was odd how much like Zidane Myketo looked. Apart from her feminine features, she could have been Zidane. OF course all of the Genomes looked that way, and Freya was finding it hard to tell them apart as they gathered around her.  
"What brings you here?" Myketo asked as her tale flicked behind her.  
"I have come to see Vivi," Freya said. "But I do not think he wishes to see me." Freya said. She tried to hide the hurt in her voice.  
"Why do you say that?" Mr. 323, the Black mage shop keeper said. "He speaks of nothing else but you and all of your friends." Freya turned to him and sighed.  
"Then why did he run away?"  
"What?" Myketo asked.  
"In the forest," Freya said with confusion. "I just saw him. I called to him and the lad ran away from me."   
Myketo and Mr. 323 exchanged knowing glances and started to laugh.  
"Lady Freya," Mr. 323 said. "Vivi will explain all. He is in the Chocobo pin, helping with Bobby Corin." Freya bowed to them both and headed in that direction.  
When Freya came to the Chocobo pin she found that it had grown in size, apparently the Mages and the Genomes were trying to raise Chocobo's. Freya turned when she heard voices, thinking that one might belong to Vivi. Sadly it was two other mages. They waved at her.   
Freya smiled and waved back.  
Suddenly Freya felt a tap on her shoulder. Smiling she turned.  
"Kwehhh!" Freya let out a startled shout and stumbled backwards.  
"Freya?" Asked a familiar voice.   
"Vivi," Freya said happily. Vivi laughed and pet the now grown Chocobo.  
"Sorry about that Freya mam," Vivi said fiddling with his hands. "Corin was being playful."  
"Kweehhh!" The chocobo chirped and nuzzled Vivi lovingly. Freya stood and smiled down at Vivi and pet the Chocobo on his head.  
"It is quiet all right my lad. Now tell me Vivi," Freya said sternly. "Why did you run from me?" Vivi turned his glowing eyes to her and tilted his head. Corin mimicked him and chirped again.  
"I'm sorry Freya mam," Vivi said. "But I haven't seen you before now." Freya leaned forward and smiled at him.  
"My boy were you playing a little game with me?"  
"No." Vivi said honestly. Then he started to laugh. "Oh I know. You must have met my. . ."  
"Kweeeh!" Corin chirped and ran to the side of the Fence. Freya followed him with her eyes.   
Then she saw them. Freya's jaw dropped as she saw five mages, all looking like Vivi petting and talking to the Chocobo. Freya turned to Vivi and pointed at the Vivi look likes.  
"Vi. . .Vi. . ."  
"Oh," Vivi said twirling his foot in the dirt. "Uh they are my kids."   
Freya turned and stared at the five again. They were all looking at her now, each whispering to one another. One waved at her shyly. Freya turned to Vivi.  
"I think you better explain," she said. "I mean how can you have children. You are only eight."  
"I think we better talk privately." Vivi said slowly. "Uh, I get embarrassed easily." Freya put her hand to her forehead. Normally she wasn't the feinting type but after seeing the Vivi's she was close to it.   
Freya followed Vivi into his small hut after placing her spear outside. Vivi walked over to his small stove and placed a tea pot on it.  
"Would you like some Coffee or tea mam?" Vivi asked motioning for Freya to sit down. She did crossing her arms on her lap.  
"Tea would be nice." Freya said with a sigh. "I've been traveling for a while now." Vivi walked over and sat down. Freya noticed that his chair was much smaller. Much like much of the furniture. Apparently Vivi had intended this chair for his friends, friends like Freya.  
"Oh?" Vivi said looking at her.  
"Vivi," Freya started. "I apologize for my rude behavior."  
"No it's ok. You should have seen Steiner's face when he came for a visit. But when I explained he wasn't as shocked. He found it funny."  
Freya's eyes widened.   
It was hard for her to believe that the leader of the Pluto knights would find it humorous that an eight year old boy would have children.  
"Oh Really," Freya said in a shaky voice. "That comes as quite a shock to me." Vivi shook his head.  
"Oh no let me explain ok?" Freya nodded.  
"You don't have to Vivi. It is none of my business," Freya said shifting uncomfortably in her seat. "I am glad that you have started a family, even if you are so young and. . ."  
"Freya!" Vivi said covering his face. It was apparent that he had been embarrassed. Freya shifted again in her seat as Vivi giggled.  
"Oh, You think that I. . .Oh no I'm to young! I mean. . .uh well that's what Steiner thought to, and so did Dagger. But it's not like you think."  
Freya stared at him. "I must admit I am a bit confused Vivi. Are those mages your children?"  
"It's kind of hard to explain, mostly because I get embarrassed." Vivi stood up and walked over to the now whistling tea pot. He set a cup infront of Freya and pored her some tea and then pored himself some.  
"After we beat Kuja. . ." Vivi paused. Freya could see his sadness. "You know after Zidane. . ." Freya smiled reassuringly at him.  
"Well after he disappeared and we all said our good byes I really didn't have a place to go. Dagger said I could stay with her, kind of like a royal magician." Vivi sat back down and picked up his cup. "But I could tell that no one in Alexandria was ready to see black mages again. So I came hear."  
Freya sipped her tea, it was very bitter. She swallowed and set the cup down quickly. Vivi sipped his and stared down into it.  
"At first I thought about going back to my Grandfathers old place. But then I would be all alone again. When I got hear the mages were glad to see me, and since I had learned so much made me the villages teacher."  
"A teacher," Freya said smiling. "That is great Vivi."  
"Yes, I teach the mages and the Genoms how every one acts. It's not easy. They don't understand everything yet, nither do I."  
"Your still young." Freya said. "And no one can understand everything." Vivi smiled and set his cup down.  
"When I came back hear I found a few surprises. One was that the Genomes and the mages were starting to be friendly to one another."  
"What do you mean?" Freya asked. Vivi twittered his hands and looked around nervously.  
"Well you know. . .uh how Dagger and Zidane used to act." Freya smiled.  
"Oh, do you mean that they started to fall in love with one another."   
Vivi nodded.  
"Yes," he said. "Some of them went to Con Pettie and got married. Well the ones who were in love did. Others weren't ready to marry so they are waiting. Well after a little while those other Vivi's were born."  
"What?" Freya said nearly falling out of her chair.  
"The parents say that I'm the father because they are just like me. They think like me, well some of them do. And they have the same powers I do. So they call them my kids, even though I'm not their real father."  
"I see." Freya said putting her hand on her chest. "I must admit I was a bit worried. I mean you are only a boy."  
Vivi's eyes seem to smile as he adjusted his large hat.  
"Well, you see they are kind of like my kids. Only. . ."  
"Only what?" Freya asked. Vivi took another drink of his tea and set it down.  
"Only I wish their real parents would have named them something else."  
"Why what are their names?"  
"Vivi." Vivi said.  
"And what are the others called?"  
"Vivi," Vivi said again. "They are all named Vivi. Since they looked like me the Mages thought that they would be like me so they named them. .  
"Vivi," Freya said laughing.   
The mages were known for their inability to name things.   
"Well at least they stopped trying to name thins with numbers." Freya said.  
"That's true." Vivi said his eyes still smiling. "For the longest time they called Corins first egg One. I had to talk them out of that."  
Vivi stood and walked over to his small stove. He turned to Freya and twirled his foot on the ground. Freya smiled at the shy mage.   
"Would you like something to eat Freya mam?" Vivi asked. Freya nodded.  
"Yes thank you Vivi. Do you need any help?" Vivi shook his head.  
"No, I know how. My Grandpa tought me how to cook," Vivi grabbed a large pot. "He said that good food is important. 'You eat good things Vivi. Make you strong like big frog.'" Vivi said as he began to put a number of ingredients into the pot.  
"Sounds like Quina," Freya said sitting back in her chair.  
"Yeah," Vivi said sadly as he cut up a carrot. "I wish we could all be together again. But that isn't possible is it?"  
"Why do you say that?" Freya asked leaning on the small table. Her tale flicked behind her as Vivi turned to face her. He turned again, this time picking up an onion and turning back to the pot.  
"Well, it's all different right? Dagger is Queen. Quina is her cook," he paused and put what looked to be gyisha greens into the pot. Freya tried to hide her disgusted look as Vivi continued. "And Steiner, he's with Dagger. And I don't know what happened to Eiko. And. . .well I think that now that . . .Zidane is . . .gone. Well it's just different now. Right?"  
Freya lowered her head.   
Vivi was right. It had all changed once Zidane had left. Gone were the days of their adventures. Now they were mear memories. But it had been memories that had brought them this far. Freya rubbed her head. After the final battle, everything about it felt so confusing.  
"Things have changed my lad," she said. "But we will always be friends."  
"Sometimes I'm not so sure about that." Vivi said sadly. "Your the only one that really came to visit just me."  
"But you said that Steiner. .. "  
"He came by with his knights. . ." Vivi said sadly. "Dr. Tot thought that the mages and the Genomes might be a danger to the rest of the world and so. . .so Steiner volunteered. I guess that my kind are still not really welcomed."  
Freya sighed.  
"Vivi," she said. "I would be lying if I told you that there aren't some people who do not like your kind or the Genomes. But for those of us who know you, we know that you are kind. I know how you feel my lad." Freya said standing. She walked over to Vivi and set her hand on his shoulder.  
"My people had a similar problem. As did the other animal people of Gia. We were dispose for the way we looked. But that was long ago. That prejudice has faded and we have gained freedom from narrowed eyes."  
Vivi looked up at Freya.  
"How long did it take?  
"A long time I'm afraid. Too long. But I am sure it will not be as long for your kind my lad. Dagger speaks your praise, and I am sure that my people know that the mages mean them no harm." Freya knelt down to him and hugged him tightly.  
It was not her nature. What was she doing? She cared for Vivi, like a little brother. It pained her to see him so upset.   
"Uh. . .I think the stew is done." Vivi said turning quickly. He served the stew.   
Freya ate it slowly at first. The thought of eating Gesha greens turned her stomach but as she tasted it she discovered that it was actually good. Vivi ate his slowly. After a silent Dinner Vivi took the plates away and turned to Freya.  
"Why did you come?" Vivi asked. Freya smiled.  
"To see you." Freya asked. "After we split up, I decided to return to Burmacia. We rebuilt it but there was nothing there for me. I had to go. When I left I decided to search for those I cared for, those who cared for me. I thought of you first."  
Vivi seemed to smile.  
"You did?"  
"Yes," Freya said. "I traveled to Treno where I boarded an Airship. I just left. I wanted to start by finding you. I missed your carefree outlook on life my good lad. And I was worried about you, you and Eiko."  
Vivi sighed.  
"I wish I knew where she was. I sent a letter to Con Petite, by the mognet. But you know how reliable that can be."  
"Do not remind me."  
"But I haven't heard anything from her." Freya sighed.  
"She was a bit of a handful that child. But a gentle soul." Freya smiled. "I was also wanting to ask you if you have heard from Prince Puck." Vivi nodded.  
"He visited a few weeks ago." Vivi said. "He and another guy. I think that his name was Fa fa.  
"Falery?" Freya asked with hope in her voice. "Sir Falery was here." Vivi nodded. Freya fell into her seat and burned her face. Vivi walked over to her, his glowing eyes filled with worry.  
"Freya mam? Are you ok?" Freya looked at him and nodded.  
"Yes, I am just tired. I have been traveling this land for a few weeks, and I am tired."   
"You can sleep hear if you want. That is if you don't mind Baby Corin waking you up a four in the morning." Freya laughed.  
"I do not mind my lad. I only need a few hours." Vivi looked up at her, his eyes changing again.  
"When we all left, you didn't say good-bye. Nither did Amarant. Why?"  
"Amarant. .. he is like me. We do not like to say good-bye. Good bye is final. For me it means not seeing someone again, ever. It is that reason I did not say good bye. I do not know Amarants."  
"Oh," Vivi said and stretched. "Oh my." He said looking out his window. "It's night already."   
Freya turned and looked out the window.  
"We must have talked for hours." Vivi said. "That's funny isn't it. It didn't seem that long did it?" Freya nodded.  
"No, it didn't. Perhaps we should turn in." Vivi looked up at Freya.  
"Freya," he said sadly. "Will you stay for a while?" Freya smiled.  
"A few days," she said. "But then I must away. You see I am going to find our friends. And I mean all of them." Vivi looked Puzzled. Freya stood.  
"I do not believe that Zidane is dead. Someone that hard headed must be alive." Vivi lowered his head and turned to head towards his bedroom.  
"I will bring you some sheets." He said sadly.  
Freya sat back down. She could tell by Vivi's voice that he had lost hope that Zidane was still alive. She rested her head on her hands. Vivi had also seen her true love. Sir Falry was still well. Freya's heart warmed, there was hope, perhaps if she could find Flary then she could remind him of their past.  
She looked up as Vivi returned with some blankets and a rolled up floor bed. He handed them to Freya who thanked him. Vivi only fooled with his hands and looked up at her.  
"Freya," he said sadly. "I never had a mom. . .not like the other Vivi's do. But. . .well I wanted you to know that you were kind of like a mom to me. Goodnight." Vivi gave Freya a quick hug around her waist and ran to his room where he shut the door.  
That night Freya laid awake, listing to the sounds of the forest. Vivi had grown allot. She began to wonder though. Had he truly given up on Zidane? Freya knew that in his heart Vivi would never do such a thing.   
Rolling over on her side she stared up at the two moons through the small window. Long ago she had given up, only to find that the person she had given up on was still alive.  
"I will find you Zidane," Freya said as her eyes grew heavy. "You and Sir Falery. I will bring you both back."   
Freya drifted off to a deep and dreamless sleep.  
After spending a few days in the black mage village Freya left. She left in the night after leaving a note for Vivi. She knew that he would understand her leaving so soon.   
She had enjoyed the time she had spent in the village, there had been some parties, and stories of the final battle. But she knew she had to find the others.  
She knew she had to find Zidane and Sir Falry.  
  



	2. Con Pettie calls

Freya's Search ch2: Con Pettie calls  
  
note: I have decided to go on with this after all. It might take some time to finish these stories but I think I can do it. Well this story gets a bit ruff and it has some language, nothing really bad though. And there is some violence. Like always I do not own FF9 that belongs to Square. There I said it the disclaimer has been made. Wa ha ha. . .why am I laughing? By the way. As this story goes you may get an Idea of who I had on my team at the final battle. Ha ha. Well at least you know one.  
  
  
Darkness had long since fallen over the forgotten confident as Freya made her way across the land. The sounds of wild animals were all around her. This didn't phase her really. After fighting so many types of monsters Freay wasn't afraid of animals that stacked in the night.  
  
Above her the stars shone down, occasionally she would look up at them inorder to find her way. She had to find the path to a city of dwarves. Unfortunately she had no Idea what it was called. According to Vivi she would know it when she heard some odd term.   
  
"Rally Ho." Freya said laughing.   
  
Vivi had also told her the name of the city, but it slipped her mind at the moment. The beauty of the sky and the calls of the animals were making her feel as if she were in some kind of mysteries dream. Her paced slowed as she neared a large mountain.   
  
She took out her map and held it close to her eyes. It was too dark, to dark to read or do anything really. Frowning Freya undid her pack and set it on the ground.  
  
"It is no use. I will never find my way tonight. I should set up camp." She said aloud and knelt down to her pack and began to remove a tent and some cloths to sleep in.  
  
The tent went up with some difficulty. Freya had never really needed a tent, but this one had been a gift from the Black Mages, as was the pack and the food rations. The Burmacian code of honor, that is why she was using the tent. Her code, the Dragon code stated that no Dragon knight should disrespect a gift by not using it.  
  
Freya climbed into the small tent. Her eyes were growing heavy, she decided to remain in her cloths, but took off her armor. Curling up Freya reached out to open the tent flap slightly so that she could see the stars above her. As they shone down on her Freay fell into a dream-filled sleep.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She had been running. Running like a mad woman through the endless rain.   
  
She shouted but no words escaped her lips. Around her she heard screams, hundreds of souls calling out to her in pain. Freya stopped and covered her long ears.  
  
She shouted at them to stop, but nothing came from her mouth. Darkness was surrounding her, checking her and threatening her with the same fate as the screaming souls. She fell to her knees and lowered her head. Tears flowed down her face as she sobbed.  
  
Then a light fell onto her face.  
  
Looking up she saw him. Zidane.   
  
There he was standing there smiling at her, as if he had been there always. Freya stood slowly as he extended his hand to her. She looked around to see her comrades, all laying lifeless on the ground.   
  
Zidane lifted his hand to Freyas face and smiled again as he faded away into nothing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"ZIDANE!" Freya shouted as she bolted awake.   
  
Bright sunlight struck her face, nearly blinding her.   
  
It had been the same dream. She exited the tent and sat down. The dream had   
been a curse to her, it had started after the final battle. Freya knew all to well what war could do to the mind. She counted herself lucky. War could drive a man insane, cause them to turn on their inhibitions, make the forget their honor.  
  
This was the reason she was seeking out her friends, more specifically Vivi and Eiko. Even though Vivi had not been with her during that final battle, she worried that his young mind might be pledged by the horrors that he had experienced.   
  
But he had been fine. Now Freyas mind worried about the little summoner. Eiko.  
  
Standing Freya quickly rolled up her tent and packed it away. Looking around she noticed a large structure in the distance. Slinging her pack on to her back and shouldering her spear she headed towards it.   
  
"RALLY HO!" Shouted a short green man. Freya spun around her spear at the ready. The green man shouted in fear and fell to the ground shaking.  
  
"Oh," Freya said. "Forgive me my good man." She said helping him up. "I am not having a good morning and my dreams have made me quite jumpy." The man scratched his rump and smiled at her.  
  
"We greet that way," he said.   
  
"Oh you must mean Rally ho," Freya said setting her lance back on her shoulder. "Right?"  
  
"Yes. What brings you hear lovely lady?" Freya stared at him.  
  
Other than Sir Flatery, no one had called her that. She smiled at the mans kindness and looked around.  
  
"I'm on my way to Madain Sari," she said. The green mans face fell.  
  
"You with that mean person. He not say Rally ho." Freya's eyes widened.  
  
"Mean person?" She asked.   
  
"Yes, he very tall and very testy. Knocked me over. Told the priest that he no want to go through the marriage ritual." The green man turned and motioned for Freay to follow him.  
  
"What did this man look like?" Freay asked. "Did he look like me? Did he have a boy with him?" The green man shook his head.  
  
"No this man big and sick looking. All green. His head was on fire with hair."   
  
Freya stopped as the green man entered the large structure. She brought her hand to her chin.  
  
"I wonder if he means. . ."   
  
"You come lovely lady." He shouted. "Come on. I show you how to pass though."  
  
Freya now startled from her thoughts followed him. She found that the entrance   
was to small for her and her lance. She had to pass it to the man before attempting to crawl into the building herself.  
  
"The sick man was to tall to." The man said. Freya brushed off some dust and looked at him.  
  
"Sir what is your name? My name is Freya of Burmacia Dragon knight to the royal family of Burmacia."  
  
The man scratched his rump again and then his head. "You have long name. Like a man that came hear long long time ago. He looked like you."  
  
"Really," Freya said quickly. "What was his name?" Hope filled her heart as she stared at the short green man who rubbed his nose and then looked up at her.  
  
"He said he was man with no purpose and no name. Funny name huh. No purpose and no name? like your name is funny. Freya of. . .I forget the rest." Freya lowered her head sadly.  
  
"It does not matter," she said sadly. She lifted her hand to her chest and sighed. "It must have been him."  
  
"My name Gork." The man said.   
  
"I am horrid to meet you Gork." Freya said. Gork put his hands on his hips and scratched his chin.  
  
"Your a new kind. Come from far across the sea?"  
  
"Yes," Freya said taking a few steps forward. "From the mist confident. Have   
others from there come by hear?"  
  
"Yes, a few. They want to trade things. Some come and refuse the sermon. They want to go to the land beyond with out a mate. Why?"  
  
Freya suddenly felt nervous. She remembered Zidane telling her about how he and Dagger had gotten married, she had been confused. But now things were starting to clear up for her.  
  
"Do all who pass through hear have to take this vow?" Freya asked.  
  
"Not any more." Gork said angrily. "Disrespectful of our ways." He said almost shouting. "They come and go. It not right. High Priest say let them go. I say that they should not go." He turned to Freya as they entered what apeared to be a small market place.  
  
"You will respect us yes?" He said. "Find a man to be a wife to hear. Many will fight for you if you do."   
  
Freya felt her face blush. A part of her was happy that Gork had said that, but another part shouted at her to refuse. She sighed and turned to Gork.  
  
"I am afraid I can not," She said. "I am involve with a brave man." She said.  
  
"Oh, love is good." Gork said. " But you should still do ceremony.  
  
"I can not pledge my love falsely." Freya said. "My people, my kind we bond for life. And I have already pledge my love. I am sorry but I can not participate in that ceremony. I hope you will forgive me."  
  
Gork frowned.  
  
"No," he said shaking his head, "I can't forgive. But I understand. You in love. Gork had hoped that you would be my partner, but Gork is waiting for a girl who loves him. I must go."   
  
Freya, now startled, watched as he left her.   
  
She wondered what Zidane would say if he had witnessed such a sense. She laughed, he would have found it humorous, and perhaps would make an effort to play a trick on her.   
  
Freya walked on, passing small shops and looking for a gift to bring to Eiko. She had brought Vivi some cards, remembering the boys affinity towards the popular game. Of course Freya never really cared for the game.   
  
"Rally ho," shouted a short green woman. Freya jumped as some cloth was shoved at her. "YOU BUY!" The woman shouted with a smiling face. Freya lifted her hands and smiled.  
  
"Actually," Freya said. "I was looking for a dress," the woman looked at Freay doubtfully.  
  
"Oh not for me." Freya said, realizing the woman was judging her size and the size of the dresses. "It is for a little girl about well. . ." Freya brought her hand to her chin. How tall would Eiko be now? She put out her hand.  
  
"About this tall. Something fancy please." The woman smiled and produced a very ugly brown and green dress. Freay smiled politely.  
  
"Uh. . .that may be to fancy." She said. She pointed to a purple dress handing towards the back. "I'll take that one, and this sash." The woman made a face at Freya's choice but raped them up for her.  
  
"I give them to you cheep. No one like such ugly things." Freya thanked the woman and left. Apparently each culture on Gia saw beauty differently.  
  
Freya put the gift in her pack and stared towards the exit.   
  
"For the last time you little idiot!" Shouted an angry voice. "I do not want to buy   
any sandals so bug off!"  
  
"I know that voice." Freya said and ran forward.   
  
Then she saw him. Just as fierce as ever. His red hair standing end as he threw his long arms into the air in frustration.  
  
"Amarant Coral." Freya said sternly. "Must you always act so indecent?"   
  
Amarants body stiffened.  
  
"I know that annoying voice." He said stiffly. "Freya Crescent," he said turning. "Long time no see little mouse."   
  
"Always so rude." Freay said angrily. "Why are you hear?"  
  
"That is mine to worry about." He said.   
  
Another short green man poked his head around Amarant and held up a large pair of sandals.  
  
"He is buying these." He shouted.  
  
"No I am not!" Amarant said loosing his composure.  
  
Freya laughed as Amarant walked towards her.  
  
"Why are you hear?"  
  
"I'm looking for my companion," she said. "I wanted to see how all of you were doing."   
  
"Come with me." Amarant said and walked towards a small table that was sitting infant of what looked to be a bar.  
  
Freay followed. When Amarant sat down Freya had to fight her laughter. He was far to large for the small table. Of course Freya soon found out that she to was to tall for the table and sat down on the floor.  
  
"Drinks!" Amarant shouted. "Bring me the usual."   
  
Freya watched as a yet another short green woman ran to bring them some kind of ale. Freya thanked her as Amarrant sat with his arms crossed. Freya noticed that the woman seemed a bit nervous around the Flaming Amarant.  
  
"I am glad to find you well." Freya said, hoping to start a conversation. Amarant downed his drink and grunted.  
  
"So why are you hear?" He asked. "You come to try and talk me into reforming to?"  
  
"No," Freya said. "Why try to change someone who is beyond it." Amarant smiled.  
  
"At least you get the idea."  
  
"As for my reasons for why I'm hear. . .I already told you I am searching for my companion. I was on my way to see Eiko." Amarant smirked.  
  
She hatted that look. He had a tendency to make her blood boil. Somehow Freya   
had forgotten that fact.  
  
"What is so funny?" Freya demanded.   
  
"She's not hear." He said.  
  
"I know that," Freya said angrily. "She lives in Madain Sari."  
  
"No, she doesn't." Amarant said.   
  
"What are you talking about?" Amarant leaned back and stared at Freya.  
  
"She lives on the Mist confident." Freya stared at Amarant.  
  
"I did not know that, why did she go there." Amarant took a drink.  
  
"The brat wouldn't let Dagger send her back hear. She wanted to stay near her friends. She was scared of being alone I think."  
  
Freya lowered her head. In her mind she could picture Eiko's face. It was during that final battle, that was when Eiko began to use all of her power to protect them. Dagger and the others were no where, yet they were there. It was Eiko who had kept healing them. Freya could still see the fear in the child's eyes every time she pictured her.  
  
"She lives in Linblum now." Amarant said. "Looks like you came all this way for nothing."  
  
"I also came to see Vivi." Freya snapped. "I am Glad to see that you are still alive." Freya said quickly standing. "You have managed to dodge the bounty hunters well. I must go."   
  
Amarant soot quickly and grabbed her hand. She turned to glare at him, only to see a softness in his eyes.  
  
"Your looking for him aren't you, that boy?" Freya took her hand back.  
  
"Yes, I am looking for him. I do not believe that he is dead." Amarant frowned.  
  
"He is, other wise he'd be around. He threw his life away," Amarant said sitting back down. "All for an enemy."  
  
"You never understood." Freya said flatly. "You never will."  
  
Freya turned after tossing a few coins on the table. "I'll pay for my own drink thank you." Amarant lowered his head as Freay started to walk off.  
  
"Your looking for someone else to." He said making her stop in her tracks. "That man you love." Freya lowered her head.  
  
"You should give up on him," Amarant said. "He doesn't even remember you." Freyas fists tighten at her side.  
  
"I know that in his heart he does."  
  
"Forget him," Amarnat said. "And give someone else who loves you a chance." Freya turned.  
  
"Who would that be?" She asked. Amarant stared at her his eyes distant.  
  
"You know how I feel." He said. "I told you long ago. But I can see that you still do not feel the same way." Amarant stood and walked towards her.  
  
"Amarant," Freya said slowly. He raised his hand to silence her.  
  
"Don't say anything." He said. "I don't need you to comfort me, not when I know you still pine over him. Good bye Freya. If your still looking for Eiko she's in Linblum now." He walked past her quickly.   
  
Freya turned to thank him only to find that he had vanished.  
  
Long ago, right before their final Battle Amarant had confessed his feelings to her. It had taken her by surprise that a man so distant from people had any feelings. It had been difficult for him to tell her.   
  
Freya lowered her head as she headed towards the exit. A part of her cared for Amarant, but only as a friend. Her love and devotion still blonde to sir Fratley. A man whose memory of her had vanished.   
  
A few days latter Freya boarded an airship that was heading towards the Mist confident. Once there she would seek out Eiko. But something puzzled her as she watched the land disappear beneath the coulds.  
  
Why was Eiko in Linblum?  
  



	3. Hunting for Eiko

Freya's search ch3: Odd Rescue  
  
Note: Ok this one is going to have some fights and some tuff language. Just a warning. Oh and I don't own the rights to FF9 it belongs to who? Well Square of course. Silly readers, Square is for games. . .ha ha. Oh my bad. Thanks to Sachiko for giving me the correct spellings on Mikoto and Sir . Fratley. Appreciate it. Oh and one more thing. My computer is really crappie, and it doesn't catch things during a spell check. I try to catch them all. Well enjoy the story.  
  
  
The air car was crowded, to crowded for her tastes. It had been a week since she had arrived on the Mist continent. It had taken her another whole week to journey to Liblim.   
  
Upon arriving in the large city Freya found it to look much better than it had been. The numerous districts had been rebuilt, and like before, were under constant repair. Freya was finding it difficult to maneuver around the many people that lived their. Being a Burmacian she preferred the vast land of her birth. Even if it was constantly raining.  
  
"Move it Brumian!" Freya heard and was shoved forward off of the air cart. She turned to see an angry looking man storm by her. He glared at her and smirked.  
  
"Nobles have the right of way. Especially when it comes to rats." Freya's blood boiled as she tighten her grip on her lance.  
  
"How dare you!" She said angrily.   
  
He walked on, ignoring her completely. Freya shouldered her Lance and turned to leave when she heard a voice calling her name. She see Jade running up to her. Freya smiled as Jade bowed to Freya and then hugged her tightly. Freya smiled at her fellow Burmacian and took her hand in hers.  
  
"I am glad to see you well Lady Jade." Freya said bowing her head, as was customary. Jade laughed and put her hand on Freya's shoulder.  
  
"Lady Freya I am so happy to see you," she said. "I heard from my sister that you were involved in a large battle. My family and I feared for your life."  
  
Freya smiled. Apparently someone had been telling about the battle she had been in.  
  
"You must come to my home," she said. "My children would like to meet you.   
And Tomas, he will love to have you over for dinner."  
  
"Thank you," Freya said as more and more people began to pass by them. "I would enjoy that. But I am afraid I do not have the time right now. I am searching for someone."  
  
Freya looked around and then laughed.  
  
"But I do not think I will find her in this swarm of people." Jade smiled and led Freya to a bench where they could sit and talk. Jades long tale flicked with happiness as she sat next to Freya.  
  
"I do not remember Liblum to be so crowded." Freya said.   
  
"It gets like this every year about this time." Jade said leaning back. "It is a very savage event don't you think? My eldest son wishes to participate but I told him no. He is only three after all."   
  
Freya gave Jade a puzzled look.   
  
"But the Festival is a tradition of our new home." Jade said closing her eyes. "My feet are aching," She said changing the subject casually.  
  
"That is right," Freya said. "The hunt," she smiled.  
  
"Do you plan on participating Lady Freya?" Freya shrugged.  
  
"I may," she said. "I did once before. I came close to winning."  
  
"Well if you do participate then I shall cheer you on. The nobles of this city are very rude to our kind for some reason."   
  
Freyas eyes narrowed.  
  
"Yes, I recently found that out." Freya then stood and smiled down at Jade who stared up at her. "Thank you for you offer." Freya said. "Perhaps I will come by latter. I think that I will sign up for the hunt." Freya started to walk off as Jade called after her.  
  
"Where are you going Lady Freya?"  
  
"To see some old friends of a friend of mine. I need to speak with them."   
  
Freya walked on quickly.  
  
A hour or so latter she found herself wondering the Theater district, not really sure where to go. Pausing for a moment she leaned against a building for a break. A few giggling girls passed by her. Each of them talking loudly about some actor. Freya watched as the ran down a set of stairs.  
  
Freya was about to give up hop in finding the Thanks Troupe. She had searched or hours only to find a group of twittering girls. Frustrated Freya decided to take a slight break and entered a bar.  
  
Heads lifted to stare at her as she passed threw the small crowd and sat down on one of the bar stools. When her drink came she sipped it quietly while listing to the conversations taking place around her.  
  
"I'm goon win this year," said a man. "I got this new sword see, it's a blade that can cut through anything."   
  
"Nah I'm goon win." Said another. "Got a strategy. My secret, aint goon tell you blokes about it."  
  
"Hey there waitress, hows about you and I get a drink. We are met for one another." Freya turned only to see a man with black hair get slapped by the red-haired waitress.   
  
For a moment, no. It hadn't been him.  
  
"Hey I know you," Said a loud voice. Freya lifted her head as a large man sat down next to her. "Your Sadness girlfriend right, well one of um."  
  
Freya stared blankly at the man who rubbed his head and then laughed.  
  
"Sorry," he said. "But I know you know um. Seen you with him a long time ago. You two are palls right?"  
  
Freya took another drink and nodded.  
  
"Yes, I do know him. Would you be Baku?" Baku nodded and jabbed his thumb into his chest.  
  
"Yeah that be me all right. The leader of the Thanks theater group. Best actors in the world."  
  
"Dream on Baku." Shouted a laughing man. Laughter filled the small bar as Baku glared at the man.  
  
"Bug off you twit." He shouted.  
  
Freya smiled to herself. She had heard stories of Baku and his colorful way of speaking. It was apparent that he was comfortable talking the way he wanted.  
  
"Anyway what are you doin hear? What's your name uh. . .wasn't it Frey. . .something?"  
  
"Freya Sir Baku." Freya said.  
  
"All that's it. Freya. Well sorry bout that Freya, I only met you once before now."  
  
"That is all right sir Baku."  
  
"What's with all this sir stuff," Baku said booming with laughter. "I ain't no Nobel."  
  
"Yeah thank god for that!" Shouted someone in the bar.   
  
Baku made a rude gesture and said something that made Freya blush red.  
  
"Any way. What brings ya hear Freya?" Freya stared at Baku intently.  
  
"I'm looking for him Baku." She said. "Him and everyone else. I wanted to. . ." Baku's face fell.   
  
Freya watched as he stood and walked over to a table in the back. He motioned for her to follow. Freya did.   
  
"Are you ok Baku?" Freya asked. Baku forced a smile.  
  
"Yeah me? I'm fine. Just thinking that's all." He rubbed his head again and leaned back in his seat. "So your looking for Zidane huh?"  
  
"Yes." She said sadly. "And every one else and Sir. . .another fired of mine." Baku sighed sadly.  
  
"And you thought I might know where that boy would be right?"   
  
Freya nodded.  
  
"Yes, I thought. . .well hoped that you would." Baku shook his head.  
  
"Sorry, done told the Queen I didn't know." Baku said crossing his arms. "Dagger thinks that he's dead." Baku took a drink of his ale and shook his head. "Told her that it aint true. Told her he'd show up when he's ready."  
  
"Dagger?" Freya asked. "But, I thought of all of us she would . . ." Freya lowered her head and set her hands on the table.  
  
Baku stared at her for a moment and then laughed.  
  
"Don't you fret none Freya. I know he's alive. He's to crazy to die so easy."  
  
"Yes," Freya said smiling slightly. "You are right."   
  
She lifted her drink to her lips as her ears picked up a conversation coming from the next table.  
  
"Yeah heard about him," someone said. "From Burmicia," another person said.  
  
"If he's goon do the hunt I'm out. No chance to win with him in it. Heard he was a Knight. Cant beet those Dragon Knights."  
  
Freya jumped to her feet and turned to the table behind them.  
  
"Did you say Dragon Knight?" Freya asked. The three startled men looked up at her and nodded.  
  
"Yeah," one said. "Hey aint you one of them? I've seen one before, took part in the hunt a while back." Freya turned to Baku.  
  
"Do you know who they're talking about?" Freya asked.   
  
Baku shook his head. "No," Baku said. "I don't stay in Libum for the hunt. Got to travel. Shows to do you know." Freya smiled.  
  
"Yes I understand." Baku stood and walked past her. "Wait," she said quickly. "Do you know a girl named Eiko?" Freya asked.  
  
"Little tkye with purple hair? Sure do, that kid was scrappy."  
  
"Have you seen her?"   
  
"No, haven't for a long time. Not since that day when Alexandria got destroyed. Why? You looking for her?"   
  
"Yes, I am. I heard from another . . .friend that she was here."  
  
"Sorry Freya, haven't seen her. I have to go but it was nice talkin to ya." Baku turned to leave but then stopped and looked over his shoulder at her. "Hey, if you find that boy before me tell him he's goon get the shit kicked out of him for machine me worry. And give him a kick in the ass for me."  
  
"I will let him know that you were worried." Freya said.  
  
Baku turned around quickly and blushed.  
  
"Me, no I'm. . .er. . .Well I raised the boy." He said smiling. "Uh. .I just want to   
make sure that he knows that." Baku turned and left quickly.  
  
After searching for a few more hours Freya decided to stay in a hotel for the night. Even though Jade had offered her home to Freya, Freya did not feel like imposing. She wanted to prepare for the hunt in her own way and be alone to think.  
  
That night she wondered where Eiko could be. The city was large, too large for a child to be alone in. That is if Eiko was alone. She fell asleep as the two moons rose into the sky.  
  
The next day Freya awoke to the sounds of horns being blown. Walking to her window she looked out at the city. Below, huge carts were being pulled by beast handlers. Inside of the cages on the carts were beasts. Each snarling to get free.  
  
Freya dressed quickly and headed towards the Business District, the place she had been assigned. The air car halted with a screech. As Freya stepped off she saw a line of hunters standing, each waiting for their chance.   
  
She recognized a few of them. They had been the same men that had boosted about their hunting skills in the bar. She took her place. There were other hunters as well. One stood dressed in a black cloak.  
  
For a moment, a brief moment, the hunter looked at her. There eyes had locked. Freya gasped, she knew those eyes. They belonged to a worrier who had seen battles, a   
worrier of experience. Within them she saw a swirl of a troubled past.  
  
Within them she saw Sir Fratley.  
  
Freya dropped her lance and stared towards him. The horns sounded, signaling the start of the hunt. Bodies pushed past her, blocking her way. In an instead she had found him, and in an instant she had lost him as he ran the other direction.  
  
Now she was alone on the street.  
  
"Sir Fratley," she said softly. Picking up her lance she ran in the direction she saw him go. "It must be you." She said her pace quickening. "Those eyes," she said jumping into the air and landing with ease. "I knew those eyes, the way you looked at me." She said sadly as she realized that she had lost him.   
  
"They were the same eyes that took me into your heart. It had to be you. . .for the love, the longing of memory. . ." Freya jumped down from the building, landing in a crouch.  
  
She was alone now.  
  
The hunters had scattered, eager to find the largest prey inorder to gather the highest score. Freya had put the contest behind her now. What was the point of continuing with the hunt, now that her concentration was else where.   
  
Freya began to walk the streets her mind muddled with what had just happened. Perhaps her desire to find Fratley had blinded her, perhaps she had imagined the look in that hunters eyes.   
  
"No," she said shaking her head. "It was him. It was."  
  
Suddenly a beast leapt from behind her snarling. Freya turned slowly and stared at it. She smirked and held her Lance at her side. The beast leapt at her, Freya jumped into the air and speared it to the ground. She held her lance steady as the beast gargled on it's own blood. Only when it's body fell limp did she remove her lance.  
  
She turned and continued down the street.   
  
She passed another hunter who was running past her screaming as a large bird flew after him. Freya watched on as the bird turned and flew towards her. Freya lifted her head and jumped over the bird as he flew under her. She landed in a crouch and continued on her way as the bird flew off.  
  
"If he was Fratley," Freya said to herself. "Then he would search out the biggest game." She leapt into the air and landed on one of the buildings. She jumped from roof to roof. Stopping on occasion to scan the area.   
  
But she did not see him.  
  
Feeling defeated Freya sat on the edge of a building and looked down. Then she heard it. A roar coming from somewhere in the district. She jumped down and ran towards it, for mingling within that roar she heard screams. She could tell that they belonged to someone who was not a skilled hunter.  
  
When she reached the area where the screams had come for she saw him. She stopped to watch as the cloaked hunter fought a large beast. It snorted and charged at the Hunter who leapt with ease away from it. The beast turned his attention to the small screaming crowd, he was unwilling to let them go.  
  
Freya ran forward shouting and waving her arms and Lance in the air. The Beast turned as the cloaked Hunter paused long enough to see who had distracted the monster. Freya readied her Lance as the beast charged.  
  
She could feel the ground rumbling under her feet as the Beast came closer. She Held her Lance behind her and brute her hand to her face. Closing her eyes she prayed to the dragon god.  
  
"Great God of Burmacia. Come to me," The Beast roared and snorted as it stopped to lower it's head. "I ask of you to let your power become my blood. Dragon knighthood is my truth." Freya spun her lance around and held it infront of her.  
  
"I call forth the power of the Dragon God. Cherry Blossom!" Freya shouted. The sky grew dark. Freya felt energy leave her body and watched as it spun around the beast, trapping it, killing it.   
  
With a roar of pain the beast fell to the ground, it's bright yellow eyes staring into nothingness. Freya leaned on her Lance to catch her breath.   
  
"Sir. . ." She looked up to see the hunter jump high into the air and disappear over the roof tops.   
  
She was about to run after him when the small crowd began to cheer for her. Blocked by their bodies, she watched as the hunter vanished from her view.   
  
He was gone again.  
  
Around her smiling faces cheered her. Then one of them grabbed her hand. Freya looked down to see the smiling face of Eiko. Eiko jumped up and down and thanked Freya. Freya knelt down and smiled at Eiko.  
  
"I've been looking for you," Freya said. Suddenly she felt a wave of futile rush through her body. She fell forward landing in the arms of the small summoner and drifting into darkness.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She was dreaming again. She had to be.  
  
The cry of the souls were filling her ears, each growing louder. Each pleading for   
liberation. Freya looked down.   
  
Next to her was Eiko. The little summoner was holding her flute tightly and shaking. Her eyes were wide. She turned and looked up at Freya.  
  
She said something, but there was no sound. Only the screams.   
  
She saw herself kneeling down to Eiko and placing her hand on her head. The girl   
had smiled. Next to her Freya felt Zidane's hand on her shoulder.  
  
The two of disappeared as a voice called her name. A voice that had broken through the many screaming souls.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Freya," it was Eiko. "Freya wake up! Are you ok?" She asked her voice filled with worry. "Hey every one give her room already. Sheesh."  
  
Freya opened her eyes slowly to see faces swarming over her. Eiko was among them, her face lit up with happiness. She sat up slowly, rubbing her head.  
  
"Are you ok?" Eiko asked again. Freya nodded.  
  
"Yes. .thank you Eiko." Eiko put her hands on her hips and fraud.  
  
"You need to take it easy Freya." She said in an annoyed voice. "Why did you use your power like that anyway, you know how much it drains you." She helped Freya to her feet as horns filled the air.  
  
"The hunts over!" Shouted a boy behind Eiko. Eiko turned and glared at him.  
  
"No shouting Gilbert!" She said angrily. "Freya hear needs to have quite so no one talk." The crowd dispersed. Eiko held on tightly to Freya's hand as she led her through the streets towards the castle.   
  
"Eiko, how have you been?" Freya asked. Eiko looked over her shoulder.  
  
"Good, hey come on you can rest when we get to the castle. I'm sure that Cid will want to see you."   
  
"Cid? It's been a while since I've seen him." Eiko smiled.  
  
"Well yeah. I'm glad you came."   
  
Eiko took her into the castle, passing by smiling guards who waved and greeted her with warm affection. It was apparent to Freya that the guards knew Eiko. Of course the child did have that effect on those she met. It was hard to see Eiko and not smile.  
  
"Uh, wait here." Eiko said as Freya entered a lavishly decorated room. "I'll be back once I find Cid." With that said Eiko ran off.  
  
"Wait. . ." Freya said as Eiko closed the door. "I wanted to talk." Freya sighed and set her lance against the wall. The room was comfortable. Freya found herself admiring the soft couch, and sat down to wait for Eiko.   
  
After a while Eiko returned pulling Hylda, Regent Cids wife in by the hand. Freya stood and bowed to the woman as Eiko sat down. Hylda smiled at Freya and motioned for her to sit back down.  
  
"I am glad to finally meet you Lady Freya of Burmacia." Hylda said glancing at Eiko. "I have heard quite a bit about you and your other friends."  
  
"Thank you," Freya said. "I am sorry to say that I do not know much about you."  
  
"That is quite all right." Hylda said with a slight laugh. Eiko smiled and jumped off of the couch.  
  
"This is great," Eiko said. "I'm going to go and get some tea and cake for us. Wait here." Eiko ran out of the door leaving it to slam behind her.   
  
"She is so rambunctious." Hylda said. "But we are blessed to have her with us." Hylda smiled at Freya and then stood. "You see the Regent and I adopted Eiko."  
  
"That is wonderful," Freya said smiling. "I was worried about her being alone. She always dreaded that."  
  
Hylda turned to Freya.  
  
"You came looking for her," Hylda said. "But I am afraid that I must ask you to go after your visit."   
  
Freya felt hurt as Holds eyes filled with concern.  
  
"It is not that we do not want you hear it is just that, Eiko has been having dreams. Nightmares, and she refuses to talk about them. She just recently started to open up to us. We think that it would be better for her," Hylda turned quickly to wipe her eyes. "We think it would be better if she didn't have to talk about that day."  
  
"I understand." Freya said standing. "That is the main reason I came. I wanted to make sure she was ok. That day," Freya paused and sighed. "It was a difficult thing to deal with. Since she is a child I wanted to make sure that she was not suffering from the illness of battle."  
  
"The illness of battle?" Hylda repeated.  
  
"Yes it is something that haunts those who have been though difficult battles. But in honesty Eiko seems fine. So I will do what you ask. I will go." Freya walked over to her Lance and shouldered it. Then she left.  
  
As she walked towards the Hanger where the Air ships departed she could hear someone shouting her name.  
  
"Freya!" She turned to see Eiko running towards her. Freya stood her ground.  
  
"Eiko," Freya said smiling slightly.  
  
"Don't you Eiko me!" Eiko shouted. "Why did you leave! I know you don't like to say good-bye but I thought you would at least visit for a while."  
  
"I am sorry," Freya said turning.   
  
"I heard you talking to Mother." Eiko said. She gasped suddenly. Her eyes swelled with tears.  
  
"Eiko?" Freya watched as she turned and ran away from her. Freya ran after her. Dodging the passer byes. "Eiko stop!" Freya shouted. Eiko continued to run, turning corner after corner.   
  
Freya stayed with her, the child could run.  
  
When she caught up with her she found that Eiko had tripped and was sitting on the ground her face streaked with fresh tears.  
  
"Eiko," Freya said kneeling down to her. "I'm sorry. Truly I am."  
  
Without warning Eiko hugged Freya around the waist. Tears flowing. She was crying loudly. Freya hugged her gently.  
  
"It's ok Eiko," Freya said softly. "It is ok." Eiko pushed away slightly.  
  
"No it's not." Eiko said. "Every one is gone. Everyone. And it all was suppose to be good. We were suppose to all be together." She wailed and broke down into more tears. Freya looked sadly on the small girl.   
  
"It must have been hard for you," Freya said sadly. "Before we all met I mean. But we are all going to be together again. Just because we are apart for a little while is no reason to believe we won't ever be together again." Eiko wiped her eyes and frowned.  
  
"But Zidane is gone," She said choking on a sob. "I thought that he would come back. But he never did." She stood up.  
  
"I'm going to find him." Freya said. "I'm looking for him. Just like I was looking for you."  
  
"But," Eiko said looking up. "How do you know he's alive?"  
  
"I just believe that he is. I have hope. Just like I know you do."  
  
Eiko looked down at her hands.  
  
"I called Hylda mom." Eiko said sadly. "Do you think my real mom would be mad?"  
  
"No," Freya said taking off her pack. "I think she would be proud that you are on your way to become a lady."  
  
"That is what my Edions say." Eiko said. "They keep telling me that I should be happy. They want me to forget that last big battle. But I can't."  
  
Freya took out the dress that she had gotten for Eiko and handed it to her. Eiko smiled and held it up to her body.  
  
"Thank you Freya," Eiko said. "I love it." With a final hug Eiko ran off back towards the castle. She shouted back as she ran. "Good byes are final so I won't say it ok?"  
  
Freya smiled and began to walk towards the harbor.   
  
When she got there she was greeted by a loud booming voice.  
  
"Hey Freya!" Baku shouted. "Come on Lass." He shouted down at her from his ship.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You said you wanted to find that boy," Baku shouted. "Well we decided ta help you out. I got some things to say to him. Get on board." He tossed down a rope as the ship began to move slowly.  
  
"You morons," Baku shouted. "I didn't say go yet!"   
  
Freya took a running jump and caught the rope. Baku pulled her up and smiled as he looked at her. "Thought ya might want ta tag along. Were heading back to that Lifa tree place."  
  
Freya sighed.  
  
"I was going to check Alexandria but if he had gone there you would have known right?"  
  
"Yeah, I would known." Baku said.  
  
"To the Lifa tree," Freya said leaning over the side of the boat and looking down at Libum city. "Sir Fratley I hope to find you again. Please help me by finding your memory."  
  
She remained until the city disappeared in the distance.  
  



	4. Hidden Dagger Sharpened blade.

Freya's search: Hidden Dagger, Sharpened blade.  
  
Note: Ahh disclaimer ahhh. I do not own the rights to FF9. So there. But if any one from square is reading this. . .don't sue. I am just a poor girl trying to make it on her own and. . .(Looks around) Oh silly me they aren't hear. (Laughs) I guess I can save that excuse for another time. Oh well enjoy this story. . and please review. It's a great ego buster.  
  
It had been quite on the Thantos ship. Perhaps a bit to quite for what Freya was expecting. They had been in the air for a while, slowly making their way towards the place where Freya and her friends had faced down an old evil.   
  
But now she was sitting in her room, thinking about the old days, more specifically about Zidane and Sir Faltery. She was staring out the window when she saw a mountain pass by. Jumping to her feet she leapt away from the mirror.  
  
The ship was scraping the side of the mountain.   
  
Grabbing her Lance she ran to the upper deck to see what was going on. Normally any damage to an airship meant that there could be danger. When she reached the bow she saw Baku shouting and waving his fists in the air at a short red hair man wearing a mask.  
  
"BLAKE!" He shouted. "What da hell were you thinking letting the trio drive?" Baku shouted pointing to three short blue men.  
  
"Well Boos," Blake said sarcastically. "When you are about to hit a mountain you   
get pretty desperate. Besides none of this would have happened if you had remembered to flue up!"  
  
Freya walked towards them. The trio waved at her and then ran towards the back end of the boat. Freya shouldered her lance and waited until the shouting had stopped.  
  
"What da ya mean?" Baku shouted. "I didn't forget. That was your job!"  
  
"MY JOB!" Blake shouted. "Boss you said you were going to take care of it. What the hell are we suppose to do with out flue. We'll have to make a stop!"  
  
"Damn it. Your a fool for not refulin. I told you to do it!"  
  
"You did not!" Blake shouted back. "We were taking off and before that I asked you if you filled the flue and you said. 'Yeah Blake bugger off.'" Blake said mimicking Baku.  
  
"Oh well it don't matter. We have to make a stop now."  
  
"I JUST SAID THAT!" Blake shouted bring his hand to his head. "What are you losing you hearing as well as your mind?"  
  
"Ehh?" Baku said turning. Blake smiled and shook his head as he backed away.  
  
"Never mind. I'll go tell the crew were making a stop." He turned to leave.   
  
Freya smiled at him as he passed. Blake smiled back.  
  
"Oh hey Freya." Blake said. "Watch out for that old man. He can't hear anything." Blake whispered.  
  
"Who are you callin old!" Baku boomed causing Blake to jump and run off down the stairs.   
  
Freya walked to Baku who was rubbing his head.  
  
"Sorry bout that." He said. "But I hate to stop when we don't need ta."  
  
"It is quite allright." Freya said calmly. "Where are we stopping at?"   
  
"Well," Baku said crossing his arms. "The closest is Alexandria."   
  
Freya stared at him with a puzzled expression.  
  
"But. . .Alexandria is south east." Freya said. Baku blushed.  
  
"Yeah. . .I know. I sort of. . .steered us the wrong way." Freya sighed. "Well what   
Blake said is true. I aint so young any more. I forgot which way ta go. Sorry."   
  
Freya leaned against the edge of the ship and smiled.  
  
"It is all right Baku." Freya said. "Now I can visit with Dagger, Stiner, and Quina. It will be good to see them for a while."  
  
"Glad ta see yer not mad. I'd be damned if I wana see a Dragon knight all pissed off at me." Baku laughed and hit her on the back. Freya stumbled forward a bit. "Oh sorry bout that. I better go and make sure the boys know."  
  
He walked off his head slightly drooping.  
  
Freya turned to look over the edge of the boat. Below her, forests and rivers passed by as Birds dodged the large ship. Her bangs blew around her eyes as she held on to her hat. She couldn't let it blow away.  
  
She stayed their for a while, remembering what it was like to approach Alexandria by air. It was a sight to behold.  
  
When the ship did reach the city. Freya could see large cranes lifting building material as workers scurried about trying to repair the place. When the ship landed a large crowd started to form.   
  
Freya smiled. The people of Alexandria loved the Thantos troupe and their wonderful skill of acting. Part of her had hoped that Dagger would be among the crowd. But that was foolish.   
  
Dagger was a queen now. She had other things to do.   
  
Freya told Baku she would return in a few hours. Baku laughed.  
  
"Take yer time Freya." He said. "This will take a while. I'll send someone to get ya when we're ready ta go."  
  
"Thank you Baku." Freya said and leapt from the ship onto a building. She heard awes as she leapt down to the street and landed in a crouch. Standing she began to walk off, ignoring the gasps of the crowd and shouldering her lance.  
  
The place was still being worked on.  
  
From the looks of it Dagger had saved constructing it for last. Freya smiled as she stared up at the large pillar. The symbol of Alexandria, this time it was being made of stone, not crystal.  
  
Passing by some workers Freya continued to look around. The construction seemed to be very painstaking and detailed work. However each worker seemed to enjoy what they were doing. A few sang as they hammered nails and painted.  
  
"Halt!" Shouted a voice. Freya stopped and looked down at the knight infront of her. She could tell that he belonged to the Knights of Pluto. The armor was unmistakable. "Only workers and kitchen hands are permitted to use this entrance. By order of Stiner the leader of the Knights of Pluto."  
  
Freya smiled.  
  
"I will respect that." She said. "Will you please send Sir Stiner a message for me?"  
  
The knight scratched his head and looked around nervously.  
  
"Uh. . ."  
  
"Could you do that?" Freya asked.  
  
"Uh. . ." The knight turned around and then began to shout causing Freya to jump. "Sir Stiner!" He shouted. "A Woman is hear to see you!"   
  
Freya, along with the surrounding workers stared at the Knight, unsure about his sanity. Freya was about to tell him that a proper knight should not act in such a way when she heard the clanging of armor.  
  
A smile formed on her face as Stiner ran out of the castle and began to jump around in anger.  
  
"What are you doing?" Stiner asked the knight. "The Knights of Pluto do not shout!" Stiner shouted. "Now return to your post and. . ."  
  
"I am at my post." The knight said.  
  
"Don't be fresh with me. Just. . .ahh get back to work." Stiner shouted. He cleared his throat and turned. Apparently he had not seen Freya until then because he gasped and   
blushed.  
  
"L. . .Lady Freya," Stiner said bowing. "It is a pleasure to see you. Please come with me."  
  
"It is good to see you again Sir Stiner," Freya said as they walked past the now frazzled knight. "I see that you are doing well."  
  
"Yes," Stiner said with a smile. "Her highness is doing so much for the city."  
  
"I am glad to hear that." Freya said. "How is Dagger doing?" Stiner stopped and turned to Freya. His eyes seemed a bit stern."  
  
"Lady Freya," he said softly. "Please. . .could you call her. . .Garnet."  
  
"Oh," Freya said. "That's right. I forgot." She shouldered her lance. "I guess I got used to the name Dagger."  
  
"Yes," Stiner said. "Well follow me. Her highness is in a meeting right now but she will not mind you sitting in."  
  
"Are you sure?" Freya asked.  
  
Stiner stopped infront a set of large double doors and smiled.  
  
"Lady Freya," Stiner said with a smile. "I am positive." He pushed open the doors and stepped aside to let Freya pass by first. As she stepped inside she noticed that there   
were twelve sets of eyes, all staring at her and Stiner.  
  
"We are in the middle of a meeting!" Snapped a tall man in green silk. "How rude!" he shouted.  
  
"An insult," Said another man in red. Freya shot an angry glare to Stiner who frowned at the two men.  
  
"Gentlemen," said a soft but stern voice. "Remain calm." Freya looked down the long line of nobles to see Dagger standing and smiling at her. Behind her stood the throne of Alexandria.  
  
"Freya," Dagger said running down the isle to her. She smiled up at Freya and led her to the front of the large room. "All of you go." She ordered.   
  
"Your majesty!" One noble shouted. "What about what we were discussing? Surely you will consider. . ."  
  
"Go!" Dagger said in an angry voice. "I will not do what you are asking. Now leave or I will have the guards show you out."   
  
Freya saw Stiner stick out his chest and smile with pride as he held the door open for the Nobles.  
  
"I am sorry," Dagger said sitting down and putting her hand on her forehead. "They," she shook her head. "Well forget them. Who cares," She said.  
  
"I am glad to find you well your highness." Dagger made a sour face.  
  
"Freya," Dagger said. "You do not have to call me that. You may call me Dagger." Dagger looked at Stiner who was blushing a bit.  
  
"Stiner will you please go and get Quina. I am sure she will like to see Freya as well."   
  
Stiner saluted.  
  
"Yes your majesty." Dagger nodded her head slightly and watched as Stiner ran from the room, his armor clanging loudly as he went. Once he had left. Dagger looked at Freya with a face full of concern. Slowly she sat down on her throne.  
  
It was Odd for Freya to see Dagger sitting on the large throne. Almost as if she were a child sitting in her fathers favorite chair, waiting for him to come back to her. Freya smiled and bowed deeply as Dagger stared blankly at her.  
  
"Please don't do that." Dagger said returning to a more common speaking tone. "I don't ever want my friends bowing to me. You and the others are my equal, and I consider you to be better than anyone else in the world."  
  
"Thank you." Freya said smiling.   
  
"Freya," Dagger said lifting her head.   
  
Something wasn't right. Dagger looked distant. Her deep brown eyes seem to   
swell with hidden sadness as she fought to hide something from Freya.   
  
Freya, However knew. She knew because she had seen that look before. A look that had been reflected in her mirror long ago.  
  
"Dagger, are you feeling allright?" Dagger closed her eyes and nodded.  
  
"Yes. . .no. . .I'm not sure. Can we go someplace to talk? Someplace that isn't so confining?"   
  
"Yes." Freya said as Dagger stood. Dagger looked down at the pale blue gown she was wearing and then looked at Freya.  
  
"I will be back shortly, I feel like changing. I'm not comfortable in this."  
  
"Of course," Freya said and started to bow but stopped as she remembered what Dagger had asked. She stood striate as Dagger walked past her and out of the room.  
  
Slowly Freya turned and walked towards one of the large windows that set behind the large throne. She could still see the workers, each smiling, and most likely still singing happily. She also saw the guards, each of them stood ridged, except for one who swayed a bit.   
  
"This place will be great again," Said a voice from behind her. Freya turned to see a Tall man dressed in fine cloths staring at her. Freya bowed slightly to him as he walked towards her.  
  
"Yes," Freya said. "Queen Garnet is doing very well."  
  
"Not well enough," The man said as reached out and set his palm against the window pane.   
  
"What makes you say that?" Freya said coming to Daggers Defense. "Dag. . .I mean Garnet is doing her best and the people of Alexandria love her."  
  
"Yes but the people of Treno disagree with her policies." The man's fist tighten as he glared at Freya.  
  
"What policies are you in disagreement with?" Freya asked angrily.   
  
The man had locked eyes with her, causing a wave of furry to rush through her body. In Burmacia, such a thing was considered a challenge. Freya, however knew that not many people knew of this and held her temper.   
  
However, it was hard to ignore the rising anger in her body.  
  
"The trade polices with your people." The man said in an almost shouting voice. "You. . .the people of Burmacia are an abomination. Cowards! The former Queen saw this," He smiled evily as he continued to stare at her. "And she had the right idea. To wipe your kind out."  
  
Freya glared at him. Her right hand clenched around her lance. How could he hate her people. Call them cowards? When the bravest knights on the mist Continent fear those of the Dragons crest. Her healed lifted.  
  
"What are you doing hear?" Dagger demanded in a sharp voice.  
  
The man turned and bowed to Dagger. He smiled and walked towards her.   
Dagger's shoulders started as she lifted her head up and glared down at him. Freya smiled. There was no mistaking who was in charge.  
  
"I came to see if I could speak with you in privet?" He asked.   
  
"As I have already told you I speak to no one alone. I either have my advisers with me or my royal guard. Now our meeting has ended so I must bid you farewell." Dagger smiled at Freya. "Oh allow me to introduce a very deer friend of mine. This is Freya Crescent a brave Dragon knight and true friend."  
  
"We've met." Freya said coldly as she glared at the man.   
  
The man bowed again and left quickly. Once he was Gone Dagger shuddered and turned to Freya. "That man gives me the creeps."  
  
"He is a bigot." Freya said allowing her anger to be set free. Her grip on her lance tightened even more as she stood glaring at the floor. "A pathetic little man with no honor."  
  
Dagger gasped and touched Freya's shoulder.  
  
"Your hand," she said quickly. Freya's eyes widened as she looked down at her hand. A thin trickle of blood was running down the smooth surface of her lance. She switched her lance to her other hand and stared at the small self-inflicted cut that she had made with her long nails.  
  
"Are you ok?" Dagger asked.   
  
Freya nodded as she quickly wrapped her hand in a cloth that she was caring.  
  
"Yes, my anger got the better of me. As a Dragon knight I should learn to control it better."  
  
"Angelous has that effect on me as well." Dagger said with a long sigh. "Lets go to my garden," Dagger said softly. "We can talk there. No one bothers me there."  
  
The two of them left the large lavish room. Freya, had been to the castle before, but she never took the time to marvel at the many fine things that decorated it's halls.   
  
There were paintings of past kings and queens, statues of angels and cats, and many sets of armor. As they walked Freya noticed that Dagger seemed to walk as if there were a burden weighing her on her shoulders. As they entered Daggers privet Garden Freya saw that it had been decorated with deep red roses and lilies. An odd combination that seemed to make the garden seem otherworldly.  
  
"It is very lovely." Freya said as Dagger sat down on a small stone bench. Freya sat down next to her.  
  
"I love it hear." Freya said closing her eyes and grasping the crystal a round her neck. "I feel free hear."  
  
"I can see why." Freya said looking at the many flowers. "The scent of this place seems to take me away." She smiled contentedly and turned her head towards Dagger who was looking down at her hands.  
  
"How are you doing Dagger?" Freya asked.   
  
Dagger closed her eyes.  
  
"I am fine thank you."  
  
"No," Freya said shaking her head. "Please do not lie to me Dagger. I can see it when I look into your eyes. You are weighted down with many burdens."  
  
"You always could tell when something was bothering one of us." Dagger said smiling slightly. "I admire that about you Freya," she set her hands back in her lap and classed her eyes. "You can read people so well. I wish I could do that."  
  
"It comes with growth my friend." Freya said. "You learn it quickly as you meet more people. I am sure that you can do it to Dagger."  
  
Freya carefully set her lance on the ground. Then a glinting light caught her eyes. She stared at it for a moment and then stood. Dagger watched as Freya walked towards a small rose bush and carefully pushed aside some branches.  
  
When she saw it Freya wondered why it was there. The small dagger didn't seem to belong in this garden. But in a way it almost did. The rose bush had grown around it, small vines had entangled it. Freya turned to Dagger with a smile.  
  
But that smile was brief as she saw Dagger in tears.  
  
"Dagger," Freya said rising to her feet. "What is wrong?"  
  
"I wanted it to be hear," she said through her sobs. "Because this is where the sword of Alexander rested. . .before Kuja. . ."  
  
Freya walked over to her and sat down next to her.  
  
"Dagger," she said touching Daggers shoulder gently. "Tell me what you will," She removed her hand and placed it on her chest. "By my crest and life I shall not reveal what you tell me in confidence. You have my oath."  
  
"After a while. .he never came back. . .he promised he would. But he never did."  
  
Zidane, of course why had she not seen it before.   
  
"I waited to keep believing he was alive but my people. . .I had to think of them. I couldn't let them down." She said wiping her eyes. "Then when a year had passed and he had not returned. . .I just gave up. . .On everything."  
  
Freya stared intently at Dagger. What was she saying?  
  
"I came to this garden."  
  
Why was the dagger among the roses.  
  
"I brought the dagger, his dagger. The very one I chose my name by. . .the one that started my new life."  
  
What did she mean?  
  
"I sat down right hear. . .I held the dagger in my hands and I . . ."  
  
Freya watched as Dagger rolled up the sleeve on her right arm. A gasp escaped her as she brought her hands to her face quickly. There, on Daggers small wrist was a thin scar.  
  
"I tried to end my life with that dagger."  
  
"No," Freya said staring at Daggers small scar.  
  
"But. . just as I finished with this arm. .and was about to do the other. . ." Dagger rolled down her sleeve. "The dagger flew out of my hands and landed over there. Then I heard them. . .I heard them Freya."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"My Edions." Dagger said with a smile. "They stopped me. It had been so long. . .to long since they had spoken to me. When they did they told me that I was a fool." She stood and walked towards the dagger.   
  
"They said that if I were to throw away my life then Zidane, if he was dead. Would have died in vein."  
  
"They were right." Freya said stiffly. "He wanted you safe."  
  
"I know, so I left it there to remind me of his sacrifice. To remind me to be strong."  
  
"I'm searching for him." Freya said standing. "I do not think he is dead. Something in my heart tells me that he is alive Dagger."  
  
"I wish I could feel that way Freya. I'm trying to feel that way. But please understand," She plucked a rose from the bush surrounding the dagger and turned to Freya. "I must think of my people now. Now more than ever. There could be trouble soon."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Angelous is gathering support from all of the nobles in Treno. Many of them are like him. They wish to. .to. .I can't say it. It is to horrible."  
  
"Do they want to harm my people?" Freya asked angrily.   
  
Dagger nodded.  
  
"I've been trying to fight them. I am happy that the people of Alexandra are supporting me as are many of the people of Liblum." She smiled. "Especially deer Uncle Cid. I guess I should tell you that he. ."  
  
"Adopted Eiko." Freya said smiling. "I met with her. The child is very happy," Freya said sighing. "I wanted to see all of you. . .to see how you are doing. I met with Vivi and Amarant. They are doing fine."  
  
"I saw Vivi a year ago. I wish I had the time to see him again." Dagger looked at Freya with a confused look. "How did you get hear so fast from Libum?"  
  
"Our old friends of the Thantos Theater troupe." Freya said laughing. "They are searching for Zidane as well."  
  
"Freya," Dagger said suddenly. "Thank Baku for me," she said smiling. "I know it is difficult for him, he was Zidane's father after all."  
  
"I shall." Dagger sat back down.  
  
"Are you searching for your love as well?"   
  
Freya nodded.  
  
"I didn't think you knew about Sir. Flattery."  
  
"Zidane told me."  
  
"Yes, I am. I know that he is alive," Freya stood. "I just need to revive the memories he has lost. The ones that were of our love."  
  
Freya turned and forced a smile.  
  
"I should go and Visit with Stiner and Quina," she said quickly. "The Troupe will be leaving soon."  
  
"I'll be sure to see you off." Dagger said. "Come I'll show you to the Kitchen."  
  
Dagger stood and Freya followed her towards the Kitchen where she knew she would find Quina.  
  
As they walked, they did so in silence. Nither of them needed words.  
  
All that had been said, had been said. And Freya true to her word, did not mention it again to anyone.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
